Do I wanna know?
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: Oh, Pandora, jamás debiste tocar esa caja. La esperanza solo prolonga los pesares y todavía así se aferran a esta para afrontar todos los males. —Senpai, ¿alguna vez me amaste?


**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos. El universo Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fukimaji. Imagen de Bachi (Bachoo): Pixiv Id 1397361. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

 **Contextualización** : Canon-divergente, más o menos 7 años después del manga, Kise aún modela y se frecuenta con Kasamatsu. Ellos mantienen una relación. El departamento pertenece a Yukio y no viven juntos.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

 _ **¿Quiero saberlo?**_

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

I

* * *

 _Oh, Pandora, jamás debiste tocar esa caja_.

—Senpai, ¿alguna vez me amaste?

A esa pregunta le sigue el silencio.

Kise se estremece, el temblor se intensifica en sus manos, no mueve sus dedos fríos, apéndices aclimatados a su corazón. Dios, ni en estos momentos para su gusto por el romanticismo falso; patético. Y es que solamente es un órgano más, uno que bombea sangre y facilita el oxígeno a partes importantes como su cerebro, donde sí se aloja la aproximación al origen del amor. Sin embargo, duele y de dónde sea que provenga originalmente la sensación, su pecho se encoge con una contracción. Arritmia severa a su malestar.

Late, bombea corazón, ahoga el silencio: "responde".

"Por favor" está a punto de rogar. Su labio interior tiembla, lo muerde quizá por nerviosismo o para detener su debilidad. "Se fuerte" repite en mantras con voz desesperada atrapada dentro de él, mientras observa la fuerte espalda de Kasamatsu. ¿Será que repetir los mismos patrones está en él?

Entonces, voltea, su cuerpo sede ante la acción, un rayo de esperanza floreciendo en su pensamiento nuevamente. Yukio lo mira mientras él lo observa. Sus ojos le devolverán su reflejo, (cree fervientemente porque no quiere ni pensar que esa posibilidad nunca haya existido). Y una vez más se preguntará si reconocerá su existencia (en un susurro tuene procedente de sus temores).

—¿Qué rayos parloteas, Kise?—. ¿Su mirada a los ojos contrarios se verá tan opaca como él lo aprecia en Yukio?

—Nada, nada, Yukiocchi— él se escucha su tono cantarín y lejano lo siente, (ajeno jamás. Una máscara sale de una verdad), después de todo, es un hábito antiguo.

—¿Vas a entrar o no? —da la vuelta entrando a su departamento siguiendo adelante, sin esperar.

A pesar de todo, se aferra, sus acciones teñidas en costumbre. Negándose a dejarlo. Continúa doliendo, con el resquemor de una marca permanente, quema con la frialdad de la indiferencia.

Una demencia consciente, consecuente por ambos.

Y nuevamente…

Antes de cerrarse, toma el pomo de la puerta y entra.

…lo sigue.

II

* * *

 _La esperanza solo prolonga los pesares y todavía así se aferran a esta para afrontar todos los males_.

El humo del cigarro sale de sus labios. Su atractivo de modelo resalta con ese vicio, no le importa pero se lo han dicho. Da una última calada, en rutina, antes de salir y lo expulsa al estar fuera del edificio.

Tristeza, melancolía y hastío.

—¿Algún día me podrás amar?

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Gracias por leer.**

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

Esta idea me venía dando vueltas desde hace un mes, ¡y cuanto necesitaba sacarla de mi sistema!… Se supone que debería estar escribiendo para el Hikari Month (dioses soy un desatre)… De todas formas es solo una escena (y desearía que fuera un final autoconclusivo).

Igual, ya ni recuerdo porqué nació, la frase: "Senpai, ¿alguna vez me amaste?" estuvo resonando muchísimo en mí y después se le unió el mito de Pandora o más bien lo que este puede representar; me imagino a Kise mayor diciendo esa frase, roto y con el orgullo herido, aferrándose a un amor hecho jirones hacia Yukio. Rayos, no sé ni que me impulsa a ver a Kise infeliz o triste.

Es la primera vez que escribo KiKasaKi, y peor desde el punto de vista de Kise. A posibilidad de estar fuera de carácter una disculpa.

No está beteado, lo hice lo más limpio posible, deseo que se entienda y no tenga tantos errores ortográficos, de no ser así: lo siento.

Bueno, espero que les gustara.

Saludos.

Lizie.

P. D.: Mientras pensaba en un título, en mi playlist se escuchó "Do I wanna know" de Arctic Monkeys, y me pareció muy idóneo.


End file.
